


After Shower

by Icarusbynight



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusbynight/pseuds/Icarusbynight
Summary: Showers are a place of transformation. In the basement of East High, Ricky gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	After Shower

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something else concerning my favourite couple that I wrote and forgot to publish. Forewarning, this gets really explicit near the end. So if that makes you uncomfortable, please dont go further. Comments are always welcome.

_Woosh_

Rickey smiled as the basketball sailed through the air and through the hoop. Across the gym, floor basketballs lay scattered as evidence the last four hours spent practising. His shoulders ached, and sweat covered both his face and stained his sweatshirt, but he felt…good.

The sound of clapping reverberated throughout the gym and Rickey turned towards the sound, wiping his face slightly with his shirt.

It’s funny how a few weeks of working together could change a person’s perspective on another. That was how Ricky found himself smiling, rather than frowning in irritation, at the clapper: E.J. Caswell.

“Well that was better than the last hundred attempts”, E.J said, walking towards him and kicking away the balls that were in his way.

Ricky snorted, and rolled his eyes, “Maybe if you were a better teacher, I would have gotten it the first ninety-nine.”

Who could’ve known that getting the role of Troy Bolton would have actually required him to improve his basketball skills? Ricky Bowen was a skater, and some skills really weren’t that transferable. Thankfully, that was where E.J had volunteered his services as perhaps the most athletic member of their drama troupe.

And it had worked, the last few days spent after rehearsals in the gym had seen Ricky move from missing every shot, to only missing half of them. Another plus side was that he found E.J less annoying. To quote perhaps one of the greatest films of all time, E.J was like an onion, and the younger teen was discovering that there were indeed layers to him.

E.J had his phone in his hand: “Carlos texted me. Everyone’s meeting at his place for the night.”

Ricky nodded, beginning to clean up the stray basketballs, “Alright sweet. So we’ll just finish cleaning up here, I’ll skate home, shower, and meet you guys there.”

Moving to help him, E.J raised an eyebrow almost incredulously, “Why go through all that?”

“What? I stink dude” he laughed, as he pushed the ball cart to the back of the gym with E.J in tow.

“What I mean is that you don’t have to skate all the way home. You literally live in the opposite direction” E.J countered, unlocking the gym’s storage closet, “I have extra clothes, plus there are showers here.”

Ricky blushed, he hadn’t even thought of the school showers. Even in gym class, they were something he tried to avoid; the gross floors, the never knowing whether you were going to get hot or cold water, the mass of bodies…

“…and besides its only me and you here”, E.J was still talking, and the sound of his voice jostled Ricky out of his own thoughts.

“Oh”, he mumbled out, “I mean yeah…sure no problem, in and outright?”

E.J grinned and punched him lightly on the shoulder, “Yep, in and out.”

It was often hard to remember that East High was an old school. Built originally in the ’30s, the building had gone through so many changes and upgrades, that it looked like any new school in the greater Salt Lake area. That was of course, until you reached the gym showers, which looked as if they hadn’t seen construction since they were first installed. They were completely open, blue tiles covering the walls and the slightly downward-sloping floor that led to a central drain. Slightly rusted showerheads lined the walls, and during regular hours it was a mystery which one would actually work.

After locking away the remaining basketballs, this was where the two teenagers found themselves. Leading the way into the locker room area, E.J had already begun to undress. With a swift motion, he removed his t-shirt, and Ricky could practically see the muscles in his back flexing.

_**‘Fuck’** _

E.J had unlocked his locker, pulling out a towel, soap, and shampoo. With a turn of his head, he looked back at Ricky standing there, “You getting undressed or what dude?”

Ricky blushed and turned around. ‘What the hell is wrong with me? I feel like Big Red whenever he’s trying to talk to Ashlyn’. Behind him, he could hear the sound of E.J unbuckling his belt, and of clothes being dropped.

There were many reasons why Ricky didn’t like the gym showers, and chief among them was the proximity. That’s not to say that the skater was afraid of closeness, although Nini might disagree, the gym showers were different. It was like entering a world where nothing made sense.

With a sigh, the younger teen began to undress. Running a hand through the sweaty mop of curls, Ricky quickly removed his sweatshirt. His sweatpants followed, leaving him only in his boxer briefs. The showers were located in East High’s basement, and the damp air that always seemed to blow through now left goosebumps trailing down Ricky’s neck. From the corner of his eye, he saw E.J move towards the showers, a flash of skin darting past.

Feeling heat once again rise to his cheeks, and slightly self-conscious, Ricky grabbed his towel and shucked off his underwear. Beyond the wall, he could hear the sound of the shower starting, and his E.J’s laughter was reverberating throughout.

“Get in here, man, the water’s great.”

Leaving his clothes behind, and covering his crotch with his hand, Ricky entered the showers. Steam had started to rise up from the warm water, but even with that, he could clearly see the older teen standing beneath one of the showerheads. E.J’s head was under the rush of the shower faucet, his fingers rubbing in a sweetly scented shampoo. Water ran down his back, along his butt, and legs dark with hair. Every single muscle of the older teen was on display, and a warmth that had for now only seemed to stay in his cheeks, travelled further downwards nestling in his stomach.

_**‘This is going to be uncomfortable’** _

Taking his eyes off of E.J, Rickey moved further away from the boy. Grabbing one of the valves along the wall, he turned and sighed as the hot water fell on to his body. The heat from the water seemed to release the tension that had been building up in his shoulders, and the younger teen sighed and closed his beneath the warm cascade.

“Shit”, E.J cursed, and Ricky dared to open one eye in the direction of the other boy.

“What’s wrong?”

“You know how these showers go. If you’re getting hot water, somehow that cuts off my heat.”

Ricky smiled slightly and closed his eyes again to enjoy the feel of the water against his skin, “Sorry about that dude, I won’t be long. You can just take this showerhead when I’m done.”

“No need, sharing is caring, right?”

Ricky nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of E.J’s voice being so close. He hadn’t even heard the older teen walking over.

E.J had placed an arm around Ricky’s shoulders, and was grinning at him, “I mean we’ve technically also shared a girlfriend, so sharing a shower seems like the next step.”

“I’m sure this isn’t the type of bonding Miss Jen had in mind.”

Ricky kept his eyes closed, trying to focus on finishing his shower as quickly as possible. Yet he could feel E.J’s presence behind, could practically his breath on the back of his neck, and could hear the sound of E.J soaping up his own body. The idea of the other boys wet, and soaped up body was giving Ricky a weird feeling. The warmth in his stomach had now travelled further south, leaving an all too familiar sensation in his groin. He was beginning to get hard.

_**‘Oh, no, no, no’**_. Ricky was panicking now, and his mind was desperate to think of except the wet boy behind him. He thought of his parents having sex, or of his grandma naked. A glance downwards only showed that his dick was only rising further, jutting from his pubes at a straight angle.

He was thinking of that time that he and Big Red had found a dead cat at the skatepark, of the sight of its poor body flattened against the pavement. With some relief, he could feel himself softening and sighed as he continued to wash himself without fear of embarrassment.

The seconds seemed to stretch on, and the silence between the two boys interrupted only by the soft patter of the shower.

“Your hair is really curly y’know”

“Mhm?” Rickey asked, rubbing into his hair his own shampoo.

“I mean it’s really curly, like even when wet you can still see them” E.J was laughing now, and Ricky could only grin in response.

“I just want to run my hands through it.”

Ricky let out a low groan, as he felt the blood rush to his dick. “That’s a weird thing to say E.J.”

“Is it?” he could hear the chuckle in E.J’s voice, but also something else.

A hand touched his shoulder, and heat coursed through him. Ricky knew he couldn’t even begin to blame this on the temperature of the shower.

E.J pressed against him, and Ricky could feel the older boy’s hardness pressed against his lower back. E.J’s other hand had glided across Ricky’s abdomen and was slowly inching its way downwards.

“Wait..wait…stop”, he said, painfully aware of how loud his voice was even over the din of the shower. E.J’s hand stopped its descent midway.

“What? Don’t tell me Ricky Bowen has never had a handjob before?”

Well, that’s certainly not true, and his mind flashes to sleepovers with Big Red. On the one hand, he certainly wasn’t going to share that with E.J, and on the other hand, he really didn’t want to come off as inexperienced.

“It’s not that I don’t want to see what you guys get up to on the Water Polo team” as he says this, Ricky lowers his voice, “What if someone walks in?”

E.J was still straddling him from behind, one hand wrapped around Ricky’s stomach, the other resting on the side of his neck.

“I mean we are the only ones here…”

The hand of the other teen inched further down. Ricky didn’t need to look to know that his cock was utterly and achingly stiff.

“…but if someone comes in”, E.J was whispering now, and a shiver flew down Ricky’s spine, “they can watch.”

And just like that Ricky felt his willpower crumble completely, as E.J gripped him in his fist. It was like being struck by lightning, and he could feel the precum leaking from his tip. E.J grip was firm, and he drew his fist upwards, smearing his thumb against the tip.

Ricky writhed under E.J’s touch, and a gasp escaped him. E.J had pulled him in tighter, and the older teen had his face buried in the crook of Ricky’s neck, biting and licking at the bare skin there. He could feel E.J grinding into him before, the older boy leaving a trail of his own precum against the other’s lower back in a desperate attempt to find friction.

“How does that feel?” E.J asked, his voice husky.

Beneath E.J’s firm hand, Ricky felt as those he was in a fog; one that was impacting his every thought. Every single stroke was sending was send waves of pleasure coursing through his body, he had to even admit that E.J hand felt better than his own.

The seconds seemed to stretch on and feeling that all too familiar sensation Ricky reached out to grab E.J’s wrist. “Wait”, the desperation in his voice was clear. Reaching forward, he shut off the shower, and turned around, “Do you want me to…?”

The question hung in the air as he trailed off taking in for the first time the full sight of E.J. He had seen E.J before in states of undress, but this…this was different. E.J was athletic, and his body showed. Muscles made lean from years of swimming practice. His hair lay matted against his forehead, wet from the show, and his was face was flushed red. Ricky’s eyes trailed downwards following the light brown treasure trail that panned out into a thick growth of hair at the base of E.J’s cock. The large purplish head oozed a trail of precum that seemed to hang precariously in the air.

“Do you want me to to…yknow?” Ricky asked again, nodding downwards to E.J’s own erection.

E.J nodded, and Ricky closed in, his own hand wrapping tightly around the other’s hard dick. The skin was soft and smooth, and also feverish to the touch. A gasp escaped E.J’s lips, and his hips bucked into Ricky’s enclosed fist.

Ricky had never seen E.J like this; usually he was so composed and so cool. But now…his eyes were closed, and his mouth hung open as if caught in a silent scream. Ricky continued to stroke him, his fist moving quickly over the older teen’s length, mimicking what had done to him earlier and swiping the head with his thumb, using the precum as lubricant. The sounds escaping from E.J were obscene and hot. His own cock throbbed in response, untouched.

“You sound like your about to bust dude.”

E.J opened his eyes and grinned back at him, “This feels fucking amazing.”

Leaning forward, he reached out for Ricky’s own neglected erection, and Ricky groaned as he felt E.J touch him once again. His hips jerked reflexively, and he leaned forward, resting his head against E.J’s shoulder. In unison their fists moved, squeezing and stroking from base to tip.

“Faster” E.J managed, and Ricky obliged. The sounds of heavy breathing and skin rubbing against skin filled the shower room. Almost instinctively Ricky found licking and biting into the side of E.J’s neck, leaving a similar mark to the one that had been left there earlier on his own. E.J had pulled him closer, both of their fists were forgotten in favour of simply grinding against each, cocks wet with precum, each boy desperately chasing his own orgasm.

Hesitantly E.J turned to look at him, completely glassy-eyed. Ricky leaned forward, pressing his lips against E.J. Feverishly E.J kissed him back, plunging his tongue into the younger boys gasping mouth, sending a shiver down Ricky’s spine.

_**‘Oh, fuck.’** _

He was cumming, harder than he had ever done so before. He grunted and moaned, and with every spurt, he could feel his toes curling as the tension that had been steadily building within was released. E.J thrust one final time, and shuddered, releasing against Ricky’s abs.

Exhausted the two disentangled, collapsing shakily on the floor of the shower. Both boys were sweating and breathing heavily. E.J glanced at him and smiled.

“We definitely need to do that again.”


End file.
